


Box of Oranges

by Naeggi



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its fortnite so who cares, kinda OOC, takes place during ch2s2, unrelated title per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeggi/pseuds/Naeggi
Summary: midas stays up too late working on his device.
Relationships: Drift/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Box of Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yea this is some self indulgent garbage once again  
> what can i say, i wanna kiss mr midas

"midas."

the voice behind him startled him out of his focus. his eyes tore away from the blueprints in front of him, his head quickly turning. his eyes softened when he realized it was just drift. his hair was sticking up and out in all kinds of ways, and his eyes were half lidded.

"oh, drift. what's up...?" he set down his pencil, giving the man in front of him his full attention.

"it's really late... cmon, you should come to bed." drift yawned, and midas watched in awe as the teeth on the right side of his face stretched and opened along with his real mouth. drift saw him staring and quickly covered the teeth with his hand, averting his eyes.

"is it late? i... didn't notice, i'm sorry." midas stood up, pushing in the chair he was sitting in and standing up. "were you waiting for me?" he smirked at drift, who blushed and turned away.

"y-yeah." drift said. "i, uh.. i missed you." he looked away quickly, embarassed. midas smiled. drift was so easy to fluster.

"well, come on, then. can't have my love getting lonely." midas quickly walked to drift, who had now gone bright red. even after how long they'd been together, drift never failed to flush whenever midas said something like that. grabbing his hand to thread their fingers together, midas pulled the stunned drift towards their shared room.

they arrived, and drift flopped onto their bed, looking up at midas, who had begun to change into his sleeping clothes. he quickly looked away, blushing. midas laughed.

"what?" drift asked, narrowing his eyes at the man across from him.

"nothing." midas said, laughing again, "you're just so easy to work up."

drift's face turned even more red. "sh-shut up!" he said. midas laughed again, sitting down on the bed.

"what? i didn't say anything bad. it's cute." midas said as he moved the blanket to get under it. drift buried his face in his pillow, embarassed. midas smiled fondly at him, pulling the blanket over them both. drift lifted his head, still blushing, and looked up at midas with the sweetest smile midas had ever seen. drift reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. he sat up, his other hand finding its way to midas' cheek. 

midas' arm had found its way to the hem of drift's shirt, clutching for dear life as drift leaned in to close the gap between them, kissing him softly. letting go of midas' hand, drift brought his other hand to rest around midas' waist, drawing him closer.

they broke for air after what seemed like forever, and drift found his way to midas' neck, trailing small kisses from his collarbone to the underside of his jaw.   
"i love you," midas whispered, bringing his arm to rest around drift's waist. drift pressed a small kiss to a specific spot under his jaw, punctuating his kiss with a whisper of "i love you too."

drift pulled away, laying down and letting his arms wrap around midas to pull him down with him. midas settled his face into the crook of drift's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and sighing with content. 

"goodnight, drift." midas whispered, pressing a soft kiss to drift's neck and burying his face even deeper. 

"goodnight, midas." drift whispered back, closing his eyes and letting the soft embrace of sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, i took a lot of inspiration from my drift kin memories for drift's appearance  
> essentially his mouth becomes deformed in the shape of his mask's mouth and teeth begin to stick out, he starts to take on kitsune type qualities basically  
> i dont think i mentioned it in this but he also has a lot of scarring   
> anyways this is bad but i hope ya enjoyed it  
> i just wanna kiss fortnite midas thatse it


End file.
